The Winx and Them
by Icena321
Summary: The Winx meet up with the Trix, Black circle, and two new fairies! What next?


**Hey I am writing this story for a friend, so I am not Icena321; I am YellowGal, author of the fight, also a Winx club story. Please read and review.  
**

* * *

**A New Fairy?**

The Winx were desperately searching for another fairy. They started out for Earth. They wanted an ice fairy, so they headed to Ontario, Canada.

Icena was sitting at home looking out the snow covered window. She loved the snow, but her parents hated it because they had lived there all of their lives, and they had grown sick of it. The only reason they chose to stay there is because Icena's father had a good job of selling seal meat and whale blubber. It was disgusting, but it was the only way for them to survive. Icena's parents loved her and only wanted the best for her, but they still argued about their situation when they thought she wasn't listening.

It was during one of these arguments that Icena went into the snow. It shone like diamonds, and she basked in its beautiful glory. She was so happy that she sent out a magical burst that the Winx felt from miles away. The cause of the burst was obvious, so they immediately set course for it.

The group flew for about seven miles when the magic burst disappeared. They thought it would take forever to find this new fairy. They still were heading for Icefort, to try and get farther until they felt the next magical burst.

Down in the warm sun of Torrance, California, another fairy, whose name was Syntheia, felt the magic burst too. She, on the other hand, knew it was only from her fairy friend, Icena. The burst made her realize how much she missed the girl, so she decided to go and visit her.

On her way to Icena's home she saw another group of fairies, but decided not to bother them; they could have been evil. She had dealt with the Trix in years past, and they were tricky to beat, even thought there were only three of them. Syntheia just kept flying. The Winx spotted her and followed her to see what she was up to. They thought maybe that she had felt the magical bust and she was following it from the direction it came from.

When the Winx were a few blocks away from Icena's house, they decided to set camp and meet the fairy in the morning. Meanwhile, Syntheia and Icena were chatting away while having some seal meat soup. Syntheia brought up that she had seen some other fairies in the sky and thought that they may be evil. Icena was worried, but decided that they go to sleep and talk about it in the morning.

That next morning they woke up and had their breakfast, but never had the time to discuss it because the Winx came knocking at her door.

"Maybe it's those fairies!" Syntheia said.

"Maybe….." Icena replied, uncertain.

Syntheia said for the Winx to come in and got prepared to change into a fairy if things got ugly, but it appeared that the mysterious fairies had just felt the magic burst and came to check it out.

Icena was the first to talk. "Who… who are you?"

Bloom replied with "We are the Winx, I'm Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tech -

"SYNTHEIA!" cried Musa, startling the others.

"Musa?" Syntheia was confused.

"You don't, remember me? I used to live out here, until I moved to meet my dream of being a rock star/fairy!" Musa said.

"Ooooo… Musa! I missed you!" Syntheia cried.

The Winx and Icena were looking at Syntheia and Musa, bafflement evident on their faces.

Musa introduced her friend. "Yea… um, guys, this is Syntheia. She's one of the five eternal fairies."

"No way!" said Icena, expressing the shock that the others felt.

Bloom, too, was excited, but didn't show it; she had to be professional. She just went on with her earlier sentence and said, "So… as I was saying, this is Techna, Flora, and Roxy."

Everybody was still staring at Syntheia. They couldn't believe that they were standing face to face with an eternal fairy; they were very rare. Syntheia was embarrassed, because she had never had this much attention.

It was dead silence until Musa spoke up and said, "So? Will you two join the Winx?"

"Well DUH!" Syntheia spoke for the both of them.

Icena asked her parents if she could head off with her new friends. They were sad but wanted the best for their daughter, so they let her go. Icena and Syntheia were excited, but they had to attend to business. Syntheia told the Winx that she had picked up that the Trix had ganged up with the Black Circle and were more powerful than ever. She then told Icena that she didn't want to worry her with it the day before, because they would have been to powerful for them. Now that the Winx were there, they had enough power to rise up against them and defeat them once and for all.

The Winx said that they had been searching for that kind of information for months. They had listened to gossip, the radio, and even confronted the Trix themselves, but still, they had no answer. Icena thought that is was weird that they confronted the Trix, but she guessed that was just how they do. The Winx choose to do things a lot differently, but that is probably just their attack plan.

Syntheia was giving directions to the Winx were the Trix hideout is. They had a pretty good hiding spot, so she had to use her super sight and scan the ground for miles. Finally she spotted it and made everyone land to check it out. They didn't know if there was a barrier around the place or something. If there was, they could set an alarm and get taken by surprise by the Trix. Bloom then led the group through the area, until they reached the entrance. They spied on the Trix and found out some very valuable information. It turns out that Syntheia was right and the Trix were ganged up with the Black Circle, and they too want to get the white circle from the Winx. Once they had enough information they burst in ready to attack.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Check in next time to see how their fight goes.**


End file.
